Will You Dance?
by amberluvron
Summary: A Costume ball brings to young children together under the ignorance of their indentites. Will they ever find out their mystery lover, and if they do will they reamain together. (1DC)
1. In The Moonlight

**WILL YOU DANCE?**

**Chapter One: In The Moonlight.**

Charlene sat awake in the darkness, her thoughts troubled with worry and anguish. It had been so long since she was free, at least 7 years. Since her mom disappeared things had been run so differently, all her individuality was forced out of her, all her emotions pushed away. To show them would earn her a beating, or one of her sibling's lives and that was the one thing she didn't want. Standing up and leaving the safety of her bed she walked to the open window and pushed it open, the cold air blasted in and made her sandy blonde hair blow around her face wildly, the soft silver gleam from the moon washing over the grounds of the mansion.

"Mom," She whispered softly, "Where are you, did you really not want us, or were your forced to leave?"

"CHARLENE," Came a roaring voice, "IF YOUR STILL UP THEN YOUR IN FOR SOME TROUBLE."

Charlene immediately ran to her bed and threw the covers over her head. Just then the shadow entered her room, her fathers looming figure stalked over to the window and slammed it closed, the pleasant feeling leaving her, just as it did every time he was around. Then the door closed and he was gone. This time she did not leave her bed but instead looked to the side of her at her sleeping sister, who was lying in her bed on the other side of the room. Her brown hair out of her braids at thrown across the pillow, she was snoring contently, and unaware that Charlene was watching her. Charlene smiled and then thought of her 3 brothers in the next room, she knew they were asleep and she should do the same, she closed her eyes because she knew the only time she could be happy was in her dreams.

Nigel Uno sat awake at his desk full proofing the mission plans over and over again. He knew without his work something would go wrong or someone would get hurt. He sighed and laid his head down on his desk for a minute. He was so tired, so very tired..................

He jumped, he knew that slacking off was dangerous for he might fall asleep and let down his whole team. He thought of the rest of the team, happily asleep in their beds, but then he thought over Numbuh Five who had always warned him about not getting enough sleep and for once in his life he agreed with her. He was pushing himself too hard. Picking the papers off the desk he placed them into a filing cabinet on the side, he would finish them tomorrow morning. He then lay down and closed his eyes falling into a dream world, completely unaware that next door someone else was having just as hard a night as he.

The alarm clock went off at 6:00 A.M. sharp and the butler walked in.

"Leave me alone," Charlene moaned from her bed.

"Get up mistress," The butler said in a rushed voice," Your father would like a word with you and your siblings this morning."

The butler exited and Charlene grudgingly got out of bed and quickly began dressing, then placing the big pink bow in her hair ran down the stairs. Her siblings were getting into formation and she slid in unnoticed.

"I am a genius," Father said excitedly.

"What do you mean," she and her siblings replied in unison.

"The plans are set for the big scam, all you have to do is activate them," Father replied, "we are throwing a costume ball, and were inviting the entire town including those pesky kids next door, then we set off the mind control ray and the entire town will serve us. And by controlling the KND we can infiltrate their organization and shut it down."

"You are a genius," The DCFDTL replied.

"I am", Father said, "Now pick out your costumes, we have work to do."

The invitation reached Numbuh One and he called the team in.

"Okay guys, he said slowly, "The Delightful Children have organized a costume party and we must attend."

"Why," Numbuh Two said, "Won't we just be putting ourselves in danger."

"We might," Numbuh one said, "But we are the Kids Next Door, and we protect kids, and I'm sure everyone going is in danger if its thrown by the delightful children. Now pick out your costumes, we have work to do."


	2. Reaching Out To You

**WILL YOU DANCE?**

**Chapter Two: Reaching Out To You.**

Charlene dressed carefully in her costume, tonight she was to become someone else, she and her siblings were to pretend no to be related. Tonight she was not one of the DCFDTL, she was just Charlene, Charlene Mange. A smile stretched across her face as she though of the individuality she would be able to express, it would only be for a few hours, but she would be the girl she was when she was younger, carefree and full of dreams and energy. She took one last look at herself in the mirror and ran downstairs. There were 5 cars parked outside, to avoid suspicion, the cars would each take one of the siblings off the property until a significant mount of guests showed up, and then they would arrive at different times.

"Father really though this one through," she whispered to herself as she climbed into the car and zoomed away, knowing when she returned she would not be the same.

Numbuh One climbed into the KND bus transport and plopped down in his drivers seat, he was not looking forward to this. He had worn a bull fighting costume and looked very sophisticated, he had his sunglasses on still, but was completely unrecognizable otherwise. Numbuh Three was the only other costume worse describing, she had dressed as a rainbow monkey.

As the bus landed Numbuh One stepped out and surveyed the grounds, there was lights, music, and of course plenty of food. He gazed to the street only to see a long black limo pull up. The driver stepped out and opened the door slowly. The first thing he saw was a long, fragile, pale leg stick out of the door and pull the owners body out. The girl was tall and slender, with pale skin and sandy blonde hair, pulled back in a luscious braid, with a few strands loose framing her blue eyes. She had a feathered white half mask on. She was obviously dressed as a swan. Her short white dress was flowing around her knees, and clinging to her fragile body possessively. He was extremely attracted to her.

"I have to meet that creature," He whispered to himself as he watched her talk to the driver and head down the walk to the house.

As soon as she was in front of him he ran after her.

"Remember Numbuh One," He whispered, "Meet her later on "accident" and whatever you do stay cool."

Charlene glanced around. This was such a bad idea, it had already been three hours and she hadn't spoken to anyone, her vocabulary would give her away for sure. What would happen if she were found out, she might as well look for the kids next door, but not make it to obvious. She pulled a compact out of her backpack and pretended to study her face, really looking behind her. Then she noticed him, a bald boy in a bullfighter costume, heading right toward her. She immediately snapped the compact shut and turned to face him.

"A little vain I see," He said, "But how can someone as beautiful as you not be."

"I am not vain," Charlene insisted," I was just looking for someone."

"A Boyfriend," He asked raising his eyebrows.

"No," Charlene replied, "I have no boyfriend, I don't get a lot of time to look for that kind of thing."

"Well I'm glad your here tonight," He said smiling.

"Thank you," She said turning back to her compact.

The music started slowly and it took her a second to realize it.

"Will you dance," Came the British voice from behind her.

"What are you trying to say," Charlene asked.

"That I would be honored if you would spend the night with me," He said.

He reached out his hand and took hers. His energy was contagious as she was swept onto the dance floor. His strong hands around her wrapped her into a pure world of bliss. All too soon an alarm went off on her watch, it was time for the operation to occur. She had to save this boy, she had to stop them.

"Excuse me," She whispered, "I have to use the bathroom."

She ran for the balcony, her only thoughts were on stopping the mission. Arriving she was greeted with the sight of Elizabeth holding a remote her finger poised above the button. In a rage she grabbed the remote and threw it over the balcony. She grabbed the loudspeaker and began speaking into it.

"GO HOME, PARTIES OVER."

As the people departed Elizabeth approached her sister.

"Charlene why did you do that, father will be furious," Elizabeth muttered.

"Sorry Liz," Charlene Said excitedly, "But I have to find someone, maybe I can still catch him."

"Run Foresst," Liz shouted, and then burst into laughing.

Charlene Burst through the halls and out the door only to see her lover disappear into the darkness, for now, but not forever.

Authors Note

THERE IS MORE TO COME


End file.
